A sensor for measuring the gas flow and the gas temperature in a breathing tube is known from GB 2 272 296 A. The sensor has a T-shaped sensor housing with a horizontally arranged grip element, a conical sensor connection extending at right angles thereto, and temperature-measuring elements at the free end of the sensor connection. The corresponding connecting component for the sensor has a conical mounting sleeve, into which the sensor connection is inserted. The sensor connection is held by static friction within the mounting sleeve.
Sensors for measuring the gas flow of breathing gas have been known to have the sensor connection, at which the temperature-measuring elements are arranged, attached to the connecting component with a preferred direction. Mounting with the preferred direction may be necessary when the direction of the gas flow is also to be determined in addition to the level thereof.
It is also known that a protruding, triangular projection, which meshes with a corresponding depression at the mounting sleeve for the sensor connection, can be arranged at the sensor connection for centering a sensor in relation to a connecting component. Such an arrangement appears from EP 1 374 940 A2. The prior-art centering correspondingly requires design measures on both the sensor and the mounting sleeve of the connecting component.